In order to increase signal speed performance in integrated circuits, copper and silver are being used with increasing frequency for interconnects because of their lower resistance compared to, for example, aluminum. In addition to possessing lower resistance compared to aluminum, copper possesses superior migration and exhibits higher reliability. The techniques used to achieve copper metallization include CVD, selective electroless deposition, sputtering (PVD) and electroplating. Electrochemical deposition of copper is a leading technology because of its low cost, fast deposition rate and superior copper properties. However, copper interconnect electro-deposition faces challenges in the form of non-uniformity of the copper layer over the wafer and filling of small, high aspect ratio contact holes without void formation.
The electrochemical deposition of copper is caused by the passage of electrical current between two electrodes through a copper sulfate solution or other copper containing electrolytes. The electrical current to the electrode is electronic, while the current in the electrolyte is ionic. At the cathode, electrochemical reduction occurs, while electrochemical oxidation occurs at the anode which is normally formed of copper. In this arrangement, copper ions removed at the cathode are replaced by copper ions produced at the anode. Copper ions are transported to the cathode by electrical drift, diffusion and convection. The required voltage necessary to pass a certain current is the sum of ohmic drop in the electrolyte, the surface over potential across the double layer and the concentration over potential associated with the diffusion layer. Electroplating can be carried out at constant current, constant voltage or variable forms of current or voltage. The distribution of current, and hence the distribution of the thickness of the copper layer across the cathode depends on its geometry, the kinetics of the electrochemical reaction and concentration variations, as determined by the hydrodynamics and the convective mass transport in the electrolyte.
In the case of copper electroplating on silicon wafer, the SiO2-covered wafer is coated with a thin conductive layer of copper, normally referred to as the seed layer, in order to assure electronic conductivity. The wafer is exposed to an electrolyte containing copper ions and electrical contact is established between the seed layer and the power supply by several contact points along the periphery of the wafer. Constant current is passed for a certain length of time, resulting in a corresponding thickness of copper layer.
Because copper reacts with SiO2, it is necessary to confine it using a barrier layer of material, such as tantalum nitride which is pre-deposited on the SiO2 by sputtering. The copper seed layer is needed next for good electrical contact and inhesion. Copper electroplating is usually obtained from an aqueous solution of CuSO4 and H2SO4, in the presence of several additives and leveling agents. Additives such as accelerators and suppressors are used to control deposition rate and assure void-free filling of sub-25 micron high aspect ratio structures. Suppressors absorb water on the surface and slow down copper deposition in the absorbed areas. The accelerator competes with suppressor molecules for adsorption sites and accelerates copper deposition in the absorbed areas. During electroplating, both the suppressor and the accelerator are consumed at the wafer surface but are being constantly replenished by diffusion from the bulk electrolyte.
Grain size, the presence of impurities, pitting and voids in the electroplated copper layer are only a few of the defects that can result from an improper balance in the electrochemistry during the plating process. In particular, the balance of the additives can be significantly affective by the voltage, current and plating times that are chosen during the plating process.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an improved process control that maintains plating bath additives in proper balance so that the desired defect-free plating build-up occurs, particularly in trenches and vias.